Technological Field
The disclosed technology relates to biometric scanning, including applications to fingerprint recognition and live finger detection.
Description of the Related Technology
Fingerprints have been associated with a wide variety of applications and uses including criminal identification, banking, ID recognition for personal devices, official forms, and others. Automated optical fingerprint scanners have been used to acquire fingerprint images. Ultrasound-based fingerprint scanners and capacitive fingerprint scanners are other fingerprint detection technologies. There is a need for robust and cost-effective fingerprint scanning systems with robust authentication.